


Impromptu Holiday

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Severus hates holidays and surprises, so Harry has to plan his surprise holiday very carefully.





	Impromptu Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> **Creator's Notes:** Written for Wand_in_a_knot's 2017 fest.   
>  Prompt: Summer Nights
> 
> I can't believe I got picked first! Eeep. 
> 
> There's been no beta reading, because ~time constraints. Also, as always, nothing recognizable is mine. <3

~

Impromptu Holiday

~

“Severus, what’s your favourite season?” 

Severus, his nose buried in a book, looks up. Raising an eyebrow, he says, “Look at me. What do you think?” 

Harry grins. “Well, you’re thin, and you’re always covering up that luscious body with robes—”

Severus snorts at the ‘luscious body’. “Summer. Obviously. I freeze in winter.” 

“Summer. Perfect.” Harry sets aside some pamphlets. 

Severus eyes him suspiciously. “What are you plotting?” 

Smiling brightly, Harry says, “Our summer hols, of course, what else?” 

“What else, indeed,” Severus murmurs. “Although I should inform you that I am not in the habit of taking a summer holiday.” 

“Which is all the more reason we should take one this year.” Harry’s eyes go distant. “Just think of it. Summer days lounging on the beach, cooling off in the ocean when it gets too hot, tropical drinks, summer nights making love under the stars—”

“Sand getting everywhere, me going as red as a lobster, skin peeling, you having to take me to hospital to treat my sunstroke.” Severus smirks as Harry frowns at him. “What? I’m just being practical.” 

“You’re being a pessimist,” Harry informs him. “But no matter, we don’t have to go to the beach. We could go to the mountains. Romantic hikes through the woods, making love surrounded by trees—”

“Where we’d likely be eaten by savage woodland creatures.” 

Harry rolls his eyes. “A city? Shopping, restaurants, museums, and shows?” 

“Expensive and stressful,” Severus responds. “Aren’t holidays supposed to be relaxing?” 

Harry huffs. “No matter what I propose you’re going to find something to object about, aren’t you?” 

Severus smirks. “We all have our skills.” 

Harry narrows his eyes. “Well mine is going to be planning a holiday even _you_ can’t find fault with.” 

“Good luck,” Severus says before burying his nose once more in his book.

Shaking his head, Harry returns to his brochures.

* * *

Over the following days, Severus waits for Harry to propose more potential holiday destinations, but Harry’s silent on the topic, so Severus begins to relax. 

One evening, as they’re getting ready for bed, Harry casually asks, “You’re not busy this weekend at the shop, are you?”

“No.” Severus pauses in his undressing. “Why?” 

“I thought we could start our summer hols this weekend.” 

Severus scowls. “And _I_ thought we’d laid that idea to rest.” 

“You had maybe.” Harry grins.

“Well?” Severus snaps when Harry doesn’t say any more. “What are your plans?”

“Oh no.” Harry laughs. “I’m not telling you, it’s going to be a surprise.” 

“I hate surprises,” Severus grits out. 

“Which is why I made sure you have no work plans. Knowing you, you’d find some way to sabotage it.” Smirking, Harry slides into bed. “Coming?” 

Severus huffs. “I will discover what you’re plotting.” 

“You can try,” Harry murmurs. He curls around Severus. “Now, can we dispose of that topic and get back what’s important?” 

“Which is?” 

Harry straddles Severus. “As I said before. _Coming,_ ” he says, tone arch. 

Severus sighs, but his lips curve upwards. “Whatever possessed me to take up with a younger lover?” he groans as Harry banishes their clothes and settles atop him. 

“My irresistible, Quidditch-toned body?” Harry whispers, rocking against him. 

“That must be it,” Severus growls, rolling them over so he ends up on top. And as he presses Harry into the mattress, and they strain together in search of mutual pleasure, there’s no more talk.

Afterward, as they lie curled together, Severus whispers into Harry’s hair. “Although your compassion and generous spirit aren’t bad either.” 

Eyes shining, Harry kisses him, and they sleep.

* * *

As the weekend approaches, Severus watches Harry closely, but Harry gives no clues as to his holiday plans. Even when Severus searches his desk he finds nothing.

On Friday, Severus tries to linger at work, but Constance, his assistant, throws him out at five. “Go home,” she says, eyes dancing with amusement. “Harry has plans for you.” 

By the time Severus arrives home, he’s seething. “You’ve even turned my staff against me!” he snaps as he entered the house. 

Harry, clearly waiting for him, is smiling. “Constance agrees with me that you need a holiday.” 

“If she keeps siding with you in our disputes, she’s going to need a new job,” Severus huffs. 

Harry laughs. “Are we having a dispute?” 

Severus crosses his arms across his chest. “Harry—”

Walking up to him, Harry embraces him. “Relax, Severus. I promise you’ll like these plans.” Leaning in, he kisses him. “Now follow me.”

Rolling his eyes, Severus allows Harry to drag him towards the garden, and as they walk outside, he blinks. “How in Salazar’s name—?”

“What do you think?” Harry, his bottom lip caught in his teeth, watches Severus. “It’s a new charm George is developing, and I figured we could give it a test run.” 

Severus looks around. Their garden, usually occupied by assorted shrubs, herbs and flowers, has been replaced by what looks like a beach, complete with rolling surf and sailboats in the distance. He looks down at what appears to be convincing sand. “How—?”

Harry smiles. “George. He plans to call them Holiday Dream Charms. You pick a destination and the charm changes your surroundings to mimic it for twelve hours. He gave me a sampling of them. Caribbean beach, Austrian mountains, and Roman ruins. I figured we could try one each day this weekend and see what we liked best and then mmf—”

Severus pulls Harry into his arms, kissing him soundly. As the kiss deepens, and their tongues begin a familiar dance, seagulls cry in the distance and the sound of the surf hitting the shore can be heard. 

“I take it you approve, then?” Harry says once they surface for air. 

“It’s…acceptable.” Severus smirks. “What was your plan if I’d said this wasn’t a good idea?”

Harry laughs. “Well, if this wasn’t enough to convince you, I also have tropical drinks ready.” He grins. “And, the Charm can be set for nighttime, so if things got really desperate, I figured I’d seduce you into fucking out here.” 

Severus smirks. “Why wait?” 

Licking his lips, Harry reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wand. “ _Tempus movere deinceps_!”

The sun, which appears to be high in the sky, moves abruptly, sliding down behind the ocean horizon, and stars begin twinkling overhead. 

“Useful,” murmurs Severus, steering Harry towards the closest horizontal surface, which happens to be a lounge chair. “Are there fish in the ocean?” Severus asks as he busies himself undressing Harry. “Can we swim in it?”

“No idea,” Harry says, spreading his legs so Severus can settle between them. “Why?”

“Perhaps we can go for a naked, moonlight swim later,” Severus says. 

Harry blinks. “Wow. That’s…romantic.” 

Severus dips his head. “I have my moments,” he whispers against Harry’s mouth before sealing their lips together. 

They gasp and sigh as they move, Severus caressing Harry with his hands and mouth, Harry arching up beneath him, clutching his back and arse. 

Severus slides onto his side, positioning Harry so that they are both facing the ocean. And there, whispering filthy things in his ear, Severus pulls Harry’s leg up over his thigh, exposing him to the night air. 

“Fuck,” Harry moans. “This is—”

“Deliciously decadent, isn’t it?” purrs Severus, sliding a magically lubricated finger into Harry to stretch him. “If this were a real beach, we’d be on the lookout for passers by. We’d have to be quiet.” He twists his finger, pressing Harry’s prostate and startling a shout from him. “But here we can relax.”

Harry laughs breathily. “Honestly? I don’t feel…all that…relaxed,” he pants. 

“Perhaps another finger will help?” Severus introduces another digit, and Harry closes his eyes and moans, and by the time Severus lines himself up and thrusts, Harry’s babbling. 

Severus moves slowly as he slides in and out of Harry, his rhythm synchronising with the ocean waves hitting the shore, and it’s not until Harry shouts, his body trembling and his cock spurting, that Severus finally speeds up and, with a gasp, empties himself inside Harry.

Spent, they lie there panting, listening to the ocean, inhaling air redolent of tropical flowers. 

“George is going to make a fortune with this charm,” Severus finally says. 

“Yeah,” Harry agrees. “Although I think we should test all of them before we tell him that.” 

Severus laughs softly. “I can see my Slytherin tendencies are rubbing off.” 

“Of course,” replies Harry. “Now, are you up for drinks, or do you just want to stay as we are.” 

Severus’ arms tighten around him. “Let’s enjoy our impromptu summer beach holiday a bit more first, shall we?” 

“Brilliant idea.” 

~


End file.
